User blog:Battlecardfighter/Future Card Buddyfight Tiger of Destiny: Prologue
It’s been over a year since the WBC Cup. Now, a new adventure begins. Chapter 1: New Beginnings ---- In the middle of a crowded street, boy with spikey blond hair with dark brown highlights was walking with an old man with a white beard tied with a bow and a yellow sheep dog. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt with a tiger’s face (though some may argue it’s a kitten) on it, blue open vest, white shorts, and blue shoes while the old man was wearing a purple t-shirt under an orange shirt, teal shorts, long black socks, tan and black shoes, and a green cap. “So, how do you like Chō Sapporo so far Noboru?” The old man asked. The boy, now known as Noboru, didn’t answer and was instead facing forward and spacing out. “Hey, Noboru. Noboru!” Noboru jumped up a little but was now paying attention “Sorry about that El Quixote,” Noboru answered. “I guess I’m just a little distracted.” “Look, I know you’re sad that you had to leave your friends behind but you shouldn’t be spacing out like that.” “Yea.” Then, Noboru’s mind wandered off again to when he first told his friends the news. ---- “Ehhh!!! You’re moving away again!” The person who said that was a boy with black hair with red spikes sticking out and eyes the color of fire. He was wearing a ripped indigo student cap adorned with a sun emblem, similarly colored jacket and sweatpants, an orange undershirt with a sun symbol on it, white shoes with black and yellow accents and bandages covering his forearms. The boy’s name was Gao Mikado. Next to him was a girl with purple hair tied into two pigtails, a boy with brown hair, and a tiny orange, yellow and red dragon. The girl was wearing circular glasses, a white and teal dress, similarly colored boots, a fuchsia ribbon, green hairclip, and two circular lamps acting as hair accessories. The boy wore light blue jumpsuit which isn’t put on properly, uncovering the left side of his torso and revealing an orange shirt with a screw emblem on the left bicep. He also wore brown shoes a dark brown belt and a white headband with a picture of the top of a blue wrench on it. The girl’s name was Kuguru Uki, the boy’s name was Baku Omori, and the dragon’s name was Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon, or simply Bal. “Your dad is being transferred somewhere else again,” Baku assumed. “Yea,” Noboru answered. “My family and I are moving to the Chūō ward in Cho Sapporo.” “What happening, Bal?” Bal asked. Kuguru crouched down to Bal’s level to answer, “Noboru is moving away, meaning we won’t be able to see him anymore.” “Ehhh!! Bal exclaimed, now knowing what the others were talking about. “Cat-shirt, is this true, Bal!?” “It’s not a cat, it’s a tiger!” Noboru yelled. He opened up his vest in order to show the symbol on his shirt simply to prove it’s a tiger. “You’re getting off topic Noboru,” Baku noted, causing Noboru to straighten up and the cough a little. “When are you going to move Noboru?” Gao asked. “Right after graduation,” Noboru answered. “At least this time he told us in advance Gao,” Baku noted, causing Noboru to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment as the last time he moved away, he didn’t even try to tell them. “And besides, Cho Sapporo is much less farther than America,” Kuguru said, allowing Gao to give a wide smile. “Yea.” Gao then turned to Noboru, “Noboru, you better visit.” “Of course,” Noboru answered, “I still got a score to settle with you.” ---- “…Noboru, Noboru. Hey, Noboru!” El Quixote yelled, causing Noboru to return to reality. “Geeze, at this rate you won’t be ready for your first day of middle school tomorrow.” “Sorry about that El Quixote.” Noboru then thought about the school he was going to. “Nakama Academy, huh.” “Yes, from what I heard and saw, it seems to be Cho Sapporo’s version of Aibo Academy.” Noboru and El Quixote had visited the former’s new school yesterday and saw it for themselves. It consisted of 3 building, one for the elementary school, one for the middle school, and one for the high school, facing each other in a triangular fashion, multiple fields and courts for all types of sports, and last and not least, its very own buddyfight stage, referred to as the Temple stage, due to its resemblance to a stone temple. Though, Noboru and El Quixote didn’t see it yet as it was closed. When Noboru and El Quixote turned left at the intersection, they hadn’t expected anything strange to happen to them. But after a while, the scenery started to change. The busy city street slowly changed to a dark and dreary alleyway, with the people around suddenly disappearing with it. “Hey, El Quixote, weren’t we just on a busy sidewalk a minute ago,” Noboru questioned. “That we were, my boy,” El Quixote answered. “I sense something malevolent is at work here.” “Really?” Before El Quixote could answer, he felt something coming their way and pushed Noboru out of the way. “What in heck was that for El Quixo…?” When he looked back he saw El Quixote inside some sort of purple energy sphere with electricity surrounding him. “El Quixote!” Unfortunately El Quixote didn’t hear him and then suddenly changed to card form, the sphere shrinking with the change, and then the sphere floated away, towards an adult in a full body cloak, with the only body part actually see being the outstretched hand that took hold of the sphere. “Hey, what are you doing with my buddy!?” The cloaked figure then stretched out its other hand and fired some sort of purple energy blast at Noboru Suddenly Noboru woke up on his bed in his new home, the room mostly bare except for a few boxes and the futon he was sleeping in. Noboru was sweating and breathing swiftly and heavily. “What a dream,” Noboru groaned. “Noboru, get dressed. You’re breakfast is almost ready and you can’t be late for your first day of middle school.” His mother called from downstairs. “OK Mom!” He answered. The then got up from his futon, revealing he was wearing a yellow short-sleeved t-shirt with the same tiger face print on the front and blue shorts. He stretched out a little and yawned. “Hey, El Quixote, are you up yet?” Noboru received no response. “El Quixote?” Noboru went up to the boxes to get his core deck case which laid on top of them. He shook the deck case a little before taking out the cards and checking his deck. When he was finished, his grip slackened, dropping his deck, and causing cards to scatter. Noboru came to a realization. “That wasn’t a dream.” Category:Blog posts